El amor siempre triunfa
by Paty4Hale
Summary: Situado luego de "Mockingjay" un pequeño tributo al amor de Finnick y Annie. Annie siempre tendrá un pequeño recordatorio de que el amor siempre triunfa, su pequeña Claude. Finnick vive en el mar del distrito 4 y en todo el aire que Panem respira.


**Hola espero que les guste es el primer fic que escribo de esta trilogia. Ame demasiado los tres libros, me los lei en casi dos semanas. Mockingjay me lo lei en un solo día y lloré como nunca he llorado con un libro lo juro igual que en los juegos del hambre llore con la muerte de Rue... Este es un fic que nacio de mi cabeza luego de leer la muerte de Finnick, que por cierto me dio mucha tristeza ya que habia encontrado por fin a su Annie... este es un pequeño "tributo" al amor de Finnick y Annie.**

**Espero sus reviews y que les guste... por cierto Team Peeta o Team Gale? yo soy team Peeta... **

* * *

**EL AMOR SIEMPRE TRIUNFA.**

* * *

Luego de saber de la muerte de su esposo Annie se sintió triste pero consolada con saber unos días después que en su vientre crecía el fruto del amor que tanto ella como Finnick sentían.

"No estoy sola" pensó Annie. Por su puesto que no lo está. Plutarch, Katniss, Peeta, Gale e incluso el mismo Haymitch se ofrecieron a ayudarla y apoyarla durante su vida con un bebé. Ella aceptó porque Finnick no sólo le había dejado un pedacito de él si no la había dejado en las mejores manos.

Cada vez que extrañaba a Finnick, se sentaba en la orilla de la playa del distrito 4 y sentía el agua del mar en sus pies mientras acariciaba su vientre que cada vez iba creciendo. A menudo le susurraba al viento los posibles nombres para su hijo o hija sabiendo que de algún modo Finnick la escucharía y daría su aprobación con su tan característica sonrisa despreocupada y su buen humor.

Katniss la visitaba junto con Peeta de vez en vez, se alegraba de que estuvieran juntos, se notaba que se amaban, y el amor siempre triunfa. Ella era la prueba viviente de que eso era cierto.

Así los nueves meses pasaron y la pequeña Claude nació, llenando de alegría la vida de todos los vencedores vivientes que fueron testigos del mejor acontecimiento dentro de los malos tiempos. La boda de Annie y Finnick era memorable por sacar una sonrisa en todos aquellos con una gran responsabilidad en sus hombros.

Johana Mason también se había ofrecido a ayudar a Annie, ahora eran casi como hermanas, es cierto todo lo que escuchaban a sus padres que ellos escuchaban a los suyos y así sucesivamente hasta tiempos inmemorables "no hay mal que por bien no venga". Le alegraba que la muerte de Finnick no fuera en vano.

Panem es libre y los sobrevivientes de la rebelión de los rebeldes contra el capitolio también. El distrito 13 volvió a su vida en la superficie aunque aún les cuesta trabajo organizar el desastre que el capitolio hizo con sus bombas anti-bunker. No han dejado la vida subterránea, más bien la han desarrollado para comunicar todo Panem, si bien antes lo estaba a muchos no les agrada viajar por los viejos rieles del tren, les hace recordar a los días de los juegos del hambre, cuando veían a sus tributos partir sin saber si volverían o no, cuando veían a los tributos sobrevivientes presentarse y en mudas palabras aceptar que había contribuido en la muerte de los tributos de tal distrito.

Pero para Annie la libertad de Panem es algo totalmente esperanzador, pues puede viajar libremente al capitolio o al distrito 2 a visitar a la madre de Katniss o al distrito 12 a visitar a Peeta con su nueva familia.

Claude era una niña brillante, con las mismas características físicas de alguien nacido en el distrito 4. Cabellos oscuros como su padre y ojos brillantes como su madre. Su personalidad era tan variada que a veces costaba identificar de quien la había heredado.

Para Annie, Claude sería siempre su pequeño recordatorio de que el amor siempre triunfa.

Cuando su pequeña tuviera la suficiente edad le enseñaría a nadar, le enseñaría a nunca rendirse, a nunca abandonar sus sueños, a que el sacrificio puede ser amargo pero tiene sus buenas recompensas, le enseñaría sobre Finnick, le hablaría de que ellas dos están siendo cuidadas por él que vive en la espuma de las olas que chocan contra los cascos de los barcos, que vive en el aire que todo Panem respira.

Para Annie todo es posible. Claude aprendería sobre los tiempos oscuros que llevaron a la destrucción al distrito trece y como setenta y seis años después una chica con el suficiente valor para enfrentar al capitolio ayudó a encender y mantener viva la chispa que liberaría a Panem del yugo.

Claude aprendería sobre los juegos del hambre y con eso aprendería que todos para uno y uno para todos.

Annie siempre vivirá en Finnick, como él vivirá en ella. Porque el amor siempre triunfa.


End file.
